<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laztana by sorginanekane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870586">Laztana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorginanekane/pseuds/sorginanekane'>sorginanekane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Goenkale, Itziar Ituño - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, Narkane, Nekane - Fandom, Nekane Beitia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorginanekane/pseuds/sorginanekane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nekane Beitia dedica longos anos de sua vida à serviço do povo de Arralde, seu povoado querido. A dedicada chefe da delegacia local sempre dera seu sangue pelo trabalho e desejara fazer tudo da maneira mais sistemicamente correta possível. Mas, para seu desespero, boa parte das coisas não saíram da forma desejada ao longo de sua jornada. Dentre elas, o fato de se apaixonar por sua melhor amiga, Naroa Agirre.</p><p>Dizem que há sempre uma luz no fim do túnel. E é, justamente, ao dar os últimos passos nesse obscuro e assustador túnel, que Nekane decide recapitular sua história, expressando suas memórias mais doces e amargas ao lado de Naroa em arquivos de texto digital, nas páginas de Laztana (querida, em euskera, idioma falado no País Basco).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nekane Beitia/Naroa Agirre, Nekane/Naroa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laztana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa fanfic será inspirada nos acontecimentos de Goenkale. Aqui o canon se misturará com a autoria própria. Darei meu melhor para ser o mais fiel possível à personagem. Espero que gostem! #TeamNarkane #Narkane &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me chamo Nekane Beitia. Sou a chefe da polícia de Arralde. Ou, melhor, era. Ah, Arralde... Cheguei a esse povoado há cerca de vinte anos atrás por uma oportunidade que consegui como guardinha. Naquela época eu não tinha experiência alguma na área. Aliás, eu não tinha experiência em área alguma. Era apenas uma garota com o desejo de fazer a própria vida. Por isso, deixei minha família para trás e me aventurei nesse sonho que acabou durando muito mais do que deveria e, por vezes, se transformou num verdadeiro pesadelo. Na segunda metade dos anos 90, quando cheguei neste lugar, perseguir as pessoas más e proteger as boas era meu mais profundo desejo. Com meus cabelos dourados esvoaçantes e a minha fiel e enorme pochete atravessada em meu tronco, por vezes atrapalhando minha escrita, assinei os papéis da admissão na delegacia local e, ao ver meu reflexo jovial e leve no espelho do banheiro, prometi a mim mesma que seria sempre fiel ao sistema e às regras. Para a Nekane de vinte anos atrás, isso era sinônimo absoluto de justiça e felicidade.</p><p>Acontece que a vida prega peças. E após cair em tantas das suas armadilhas, a minha versão de hoje, que já carrega tantas marcas de expressão em seu rosto e cicatrizes profundas em seu corpo e alma, já pensa diferente. Hoje vejo que a justiça e a felicidade são coisas relativas e que, nem sempre, o sistema entenderá suas nuances. Também enxergo que passei tanto tempo de minha vida tentando cuidar dos outros que acabei me negligenciando. Afastei minha família, meus amigos e o grande amor de minha vida.</p><p>Eu passei por muito, é verdade. Sempre dei meu sangue pelo trabalho e meu esforço foi reconhecido pelas promoções dentro da academia. Em alguns anos eu ascendi na carreira e cheguei ao topo. Mas, claro, ser chefe de polícia não é tarefa fácil. Já fui perseguida por tudo e por todos. Já passei por sequestros, diversos atentados contra minha vida, sofri inúmeros golpes de cargo, estive subordinada a um psicopata que foi capaz de derrubar cada uma de minhas defesas e me fez acabar internada em uma clínica psiquiátrica, perdi minha filha... A lista é imensa e, a cada palavra que escrevo, minhas lágrimas se tornam mais pesadas. Tive uma vida bastante difícil neste lugar.</p><p>E a verdade é que, não importa quantos acertos você tenha, bastará um único erro para que você seja crucificada pela opinião pública. E assim foi por toda minha vida profissional. Como inspetora, não apenas minha cabeça estava sempre a prêmio entre os criminosos, mas também o meu rosto frequentemente estampava os noticiários, e da pior maneira possível. "Polícia de Arralde falha em solucionar caso com máfia de drogas". "Chefe da polícia sofre crise de ansiedade severa e é levada ao hospital às pressas". "Beitia estaria enlouquecendo?". "Com péssimo rendimento, Nekane Beitia estaria provando que mulheres são menos capazes de liderar que homens?". "Sob o comando de Beitia, polícia falha em encontrar responsáveis pelo sequestro de jovem". "Nekane Beitia é vista aos beijos com Naroa Agirre, FOTOS EXCLUSIVAS". "Chefe da delegacia de Arralde se assume como bissexual e deixa população escandalizada". "Nekane Beitia, chefe da polícia de Arralde, é afastada do cargo por condutas que ferem à boa moral".</p><p>Pois é... O mesmo povo que eu sempre defendi e me sacrifiquei para proteger, às vezes conseguia ser bem sádico e me destruir das mais diversas formas. Mas sabe o que é mais fodido disso tudo? É que, provavelmente, para muitos deles, o meu amor por outra mulher foi o meu maior erro. E eu acho que, por muito tempo, eu de fato, acreditei nisso. Mas hoje eu vejo que eu estava errada. E como! Meu maior erro, na verdade, foi não tê-la amado tanto quanto eu deveria. Foi não ter me entregado totalmente à nossa vida a dois. O meu maior erro foi ter colocado minha profissão acima da nossa felicidade por todos esses anos turbulentos. Mas, calma. Nem tudo está perdido. Na verdade, apesar dessa história ter começado bastante mal e passado por altos e baixos, como a perigosa montanha russa que nossas vidas eram, ela terminou tão bem quanto deveria. Ou, melhor, acaba de recomeçar da melhor maneira possível.</p><p>Hoje, em 2015, nessa linda tarde fresca e florida de abril, eu caminho uma última vez pelas ruas irregulares de Arralde. Observo essa gente que, por muito tempo, eu amei e, apesar de tudo, ainda amo. Após atravessar a famosa Rua Goenkale e me despedir de meu grande amigo Kandido na delegacia e de Alicia no nosso querido bar Boga, me dirijo às docas. Aqui, sozinha e perdida em meu mar de pensamentos, encaro os barcos coloridos sendo suavemente agitados por aquelas ondas tão conhecidas por mim. "Aqui já não há mais nada para mim", ela me dissera há alguns anos atrás. À época, eu achei aquilo um absurdo e não fui capaz de compreendê-la. Mas essas palavras nunca fizeram tanto sentido em meu coração quanto agora.</p><p>Amanhã cedo parto para Lanzarote, levando minha mudança definitiva à casa da mulher da minha vida, Naroa Agirre. Após, finalmente, parar de lutar contra o destino, decidi jogar tudo para o alto e me entregar à essa paixão, à esse amor, que é o que eu deveria ter feito há anos atrás. Após meses nos encontrando esporadicamente e tentando reatar, as coisas finalmente parecem estar dando certo para nós duas. Mas nosso recomeço ainda não chegou ao seu fim. E, droga, como eu estou assustada com isso tudo! Enquanto sinto um arrepio atravessar meu corpo ao ser tocado pela brisa ardente e salgada, respiro fundo como quem toma fôlego para iniciar uma nova batalha. Uma última vez, talvez.</p><p>Esse processo está sendo longo demais para o meu gosto e eu já a quero nos meus braços. A cada vez que precisamos nos despedir, meu coração aperta com a incerteza de perdê-la. Mas isso não pode acontecer! Uma terceira vez não! Eu não aguentaria... E, então, mais uma lágrima robusta molha meu semblante cansado. Meus olhos inundados fitam aquela obra de arte da natureza, que parecia querer me acalmar e acalentar meu coração aflito com uma linda aquarela de cores rosadas, roxeadas, alaranjadas e azuladas que pintavam o céu num belo pôr do sol que só Arralde parecia ter. É isto! Cada lugar tem seu pôr do sol único. Eu jamais esquecerei os que vivi aqui, mas também estou pronta para testemunhar novos tão incríveis quanto, ou até mais bonitos, em Lanzarote.</p><p>Um hábito que desenvolvi há alguns anos, quando minha vida ruiu completamente e eu me vi afundada na depressão e na ansiedade, foi o da escrita. Aprendi a escrever para organizar meus pensamentos e me acalmar. E me alegro muito por isso, porque essa é, precisamente, minha intenção neste exato momento. Enquanto planejo as próximas páginas da minha vida ao lado de Naroa, que luta comigo por Amaia, quero relembrar tudo que já escrevi no meu livro vital até então. Por isso, venho contar minha história. A história de uma inimiga que se tornou amiga. De uma amiga que se tornou um amor. De um amor que se transformou em dor. E de uma dor que, no final, voltou a ser amor e, agora, está prestes a virar a mãe da nossa "filha mais desejada", como o nome graciosamente descreve à quase-nossa garotinha.</p><p>Com a cabeça leve e o peito pesado, carregando um coração que parecera dobrar de tamanho nos últimos tempos, espero as luzes públicas se acenderem para abrir meu laptop, agora com suas teclas devidamente iluminadas pelos tons amarelados vindos do poste, e pondero sobre o ponto de partida desta narrativa. E, claro... Por mais difícil que seja relembrar esse momento obscuro, é precisamente daí que devo começar: do sequestro. Afinal, foi assim que tudo começou. Ponho meus fones de ouvido, que reproduzem os sucessos bascos mais recentes, que Naroa fizera questão de me mostrar e eu adorei, e começo a digitar um resumo do primeiro capítulo de quando nossas histórias se cruzaram. Buscando um título que sintetizasse bem a situação, não tardei em encontrar o perfeito. Assim, no topo da página, digito:</p><p>
  <strong>"Acerto de Contas"</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>